tttefandomcom-20200213-history
TrackMaster
Thomas TrackMaster is a battery-operated system manufactured by Fisher Price, Mattel in the US. The range was made in 2007 after previous owners TOMY, lost their license to HiT Toys to make the range. TOMY, however sold the range in the UK up until 2010. In 2010, Fisher Price picked up HiT Toys' license. The engines run on special plastic brown "track', and the roadway vehicles run on a special gray "road". Engines * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Mavis * BoCo * Bill * Ben * Stepney * Lady * Diesel 10 * Splatter * Dodge * Salty * Harvey * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Emily * 'Arry * Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Mighty Mac * Proteus * Bertram * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Rosie * Rocky * Whiff * Billy * Stanley * Hank * Flora * Hiro * Victor * Charlie * Bash * Dash Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * S. C. Ruffey * Rocky * Hector * The breakdown train Vehicles * Bertie * Bulgy (available in red and green) * Elizabeth * Terence * Caroline * Madge * Lorry 1 * Kevin * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Nelson * Buster * Patrick * Oliver * Kelly * Byron Remote Controlled Engines * Thomas with Mail Coach and Ice Van * Tired Percy with Blue Coach and Breakvan * James with Fuel Tanker * Stanley with Stone Troublesome Trucks * Molly * Hiro * Victor with truck Talking Engines Special talking engines with flip-faces and special track were made for Hero of the Rails. * Thomas with green truck, Jam boxes, and rocks * James with tender, paint cans, and spare parts * Lost & found Hiro with tender, parts, and Sodor steam works sign Regular talking engines were later made by Fisher Price. * Thomas with stone truck * Percy with red coal truck * James * Gordon (coming Fall 2010) * Salty (coming Fall 2010) Greatest Moments Packs * Mud-covered Duncan with Cow Truck * Wet Skarloey with Sheep Truck * Leaf-covered Sir Handel with Blue Log Car * Chocolate-covered Percy with Chocolate Syrup Tanker * Freddie with bike on Flatbed * Rheneas with Dinosaur on Flatbed * Paint-covered Thomas with Wobbling Troublesome Trucks * Duncan with Elephant Statue Truck and Log Truck * Duck with a shaving cream-covered face and Troublesome Trucks * James with red nose and Red Breakvan * Thomas with flatcar with a bucket of bubbles and brakevan * A muddy watery Emily with wet freight car with load * Charlie with ice cream on bolster wagon and milk churns on flatbed * Springtime Surprise includes Thomas, Toby, Rosie and a plastic Easter Egg with a surprise in it * Percy and the Search Cars * Gordon with a search and rescue car * Rocky to the rescue Destinations * Sodor Mountain Mine * Sodor Airport * Echo Cave * Sodor Engine Wash * Harold at the Hangar * Jeremy at the Hangar * Hay loader * Cranky * Knapford * Build-a-bridge Track * Y-track pack * Quarter straight track pack * Turn-out track pack * Curved track pack * Straight track pack * Sloped straight track pack * Track expansion pack * Sodor Roadway Expansion Pack Trucks and Tracks Packs * Toad and trucks: Mail coach, green boxcar and Toad * Farm cars: Milk wagon, Scruffey with milk churns and fruit van * Sodor Mining Co. hopper, icecream van and brakevan * Sodor power plant trucks: Blue and white truck, brakevan and bolster wagon with wireloads * Annie, Clarabel, and Henrietta * Ring-a-bottle truck, elephant truck, and fireworks van * Rosie's fun fair special: Clown flat bed, tea room, and carnival van * Farmer McColl's trucks: chicken van, cattle truck, and sheep truck * Chocolate factory trucks: Chocolate syrup tanker, Sodor Milk Co. truck with churns, and chocolate factory boxcar * Mail trucks: Green mail coach, red mail coach, blue plant wagon. * Quarry trucks: The rock crusher, green salt van, and blue Sodor Mining Co. hopper * Farm and Dairy cars: red truck with hay, blue slate truck with milk churns, gray flat bed with fruit * Sodor Building Co. cars: Brick truck, slate truck, steel beams truck * Smelter's yard cars: Green log car, red flatbed, smelter car * Search and Rescue cars: Tanker, search light, coal hopper * Station Repair cars: Green coach, red truck, blue truck Sets * "Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds" set * "Hard at Work at Brendam Docks" set * "Thomas at the Station" set * Sodor Lumberyard set * James at Boulder Mountain * Toby at the Copper Mine * Thomas at the Coal Station * Sodor Adventure set * Percy at the Ice Cream Factory * Sodor Airport set * "Thomas and Emily at Knapford" * "Duck at Farmer McColl's" * "Thomas at Action Canyon" * "Thomas' Busy Day" * "Thomas at Morgan's Mine" * "Percy's Day at the Farm" * "The Party Surprise" * "Nelson at the Quarry" * "Topped Off Thomas" Set * Spin and Fix Thomas set * Thomas Track Set * Percy Track Set * James Track Set * Gordon Track Set * Thomas at Boulder Mountain * Bertie with road circuit * Green Bulgy with road and news stand * Green Bulgy with road circuit * Caroline with road and phone booth * Madge with road and phone booth * Elizabeth with road circuit * Holiday Time in Sodor * Arthur at Copper Mine * Zip, Zoom & Logging Adventure Playset * Rosie at the Water Tower * Springtime Adventure Set (only at Target) * SpringTime Surprise Rosie (only at Target) * SpringTime Surprise Toby (only at Target) * Thomas and Shake, Shake Bridge set * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Captain and Salty's sea rescue set * Misty Island Deluxe set * Harold's Helipad Playset Thomas Preschool Products HiT Toys has made some Thomas products for preschoolers. * Thomas Easter Train * Let's Go Thomas! Trivia * In the UK, TrackMaster has been discontinued as of 2010. * In the Thomas' Busy Day set, Tidmouth hault is mislabeled as Lower Tidmouth. * In the Toby at the Copper Mine set, Toby is a flip-face engine. * In the James at Boulder Mountain set, James is a flip-face engine. * Kevin was only released in a three pack. * A flip-face Gordon is seen on the back of some TrackMaster boxes, but has not been released yet. * The Slippy Sodor Thomas' funnel is just painted red. Gallery File:TrackMasterColininThePartySurprise.jpg|Colin in The Party Surprise set File:TrackMasterPercy'sDayattheFarm.jpg|Percy's Day at the Farm set File:TrackMasterBirthdayCelebration.jpg|Birthday Celebration set File:TidmouthShedsTrackmaster.jpg|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds File:TrackMasterThomasontheGoset.jpg|Thomas on the Go set File:TrackMasterSodorLumberYard.jpg|Sodor Lumber Yard set File:TrackMasterSmelter'syardcars.jpg|Smelter's Yard cars File:FunfairtrucksTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie's Fun Fair Special File:TrackMasterFarmandDairyCars.jpg|Farm and Dairy cars File:TrackMasterQuarryCars.jpg|Quarry cars File:TrackMasterSodorBuildingCo.Cars.png|Sodor Building Co. Cars File:TrackMasterFantasticFireworksPop-upcar.jpg|Fantastic Fireworks pop-up car File:TrackMasterArthuratCopperMine.jpg|Arthur at Copper Mine set File:TrackmasterThomasatBoulderMountainset.jpg|Thomas at Boulder Mountain File:TrackMasterRosieattheWaterTowerset.jpg|Rosie at the water tower set File:TrackmasterCaptainandSalty'sSeaRescueset.jpg File:TrackMasterJamesWorksitOut.jpg|James Works It Out set File:Zip,Zoom&LoggingAdventurePlayset.jpg|Zip and Zoom Logging Adventure set File:TrackMasterHarold'sHelipadPlayset.jpeg|Harold's Helipad Playset File:SpringtimeAdventureSet.JPG|Spring Time Adventure set File:TrackMasterMistyIslandDeluxeSet.png|Misty Island Deluxe set File:TrackMasterSodorCarnivalFerrisWheel.jpg|Sodor Carnival Ferris Wheel Image:TrackmasterSlippySodorThomas.PNG|Thomas in Slippy Sodor File:TrackMasterCharlieinPlayTime.jpg|Charlie in Play Time File:TrackMasterEmilyinSplish,Splash,Splosh!.jpg|Emily in Splish, Splash, Splosh! File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|James goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterDuckinACloseShave.jpg|Duck in A Close Shave File:TrackMasterDing-a-Ling.jpg|Freddie in Ding-a-Ling File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:TrackMasterRheneasandtheDinosaur.jpg|Rheneas and the Dinosaur File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|Duncan in The Runaway Elephant File:TrackMasterRCThomas.jpg|RC Thomas with van File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterRCPercy.jpg|RC Percy with truck and brakevan File:TrackMasterRCHiro.jpg|RC Hiro File:TrackMasterRCMolly.jpg|RC Molly File:TrackMasterRCVictor.jpeg|RC Victor File:SomeoftheTOMYTrackmasterengines.jpg|TrackMaster engines File:TrackmasterDuck.jpg|Duck with S.C.Ruffey and Toad File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|Toby with Henrietta and truck File:TrackMasterTobywithBlueVan.jpg|Toby with blue van File:TrackMasterBill.jpg|Bill File:TrackmasterStanley.jpg|Stanley File:TrackMasterStanleywithTarWagon.jpg|Stanley with tar wagon File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|Iron Bert with red van File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Oliver with red coaches. File:TrackmasterStepney.jpg|Stepney, truck and break van File:RosieTrackmaster.jpg|Rosie and balloon trucks File:TrackMasterDennis.jpg|Dennis with blue truck File:TrackMasterBash.png|Bash with truck and blue brakevan File:TrackMasterDash.png|Dash with logging cars Image:TrackmasterPlaytimeCharlie.PNG|Prototype Playtime Charlie. Notice the purple wheels. File:TrackMasterVictor.jpg|Victor File:TrackmasterRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:TrackMasterBilly.jpg|Billy File:TrackMasterGordontotheRescue.jpg|Gordon to the Rescue File:TrackMasterRockytotheRescue.jpg|Rocky to the Rescue File:TrackMasterCaroline.jpg|Caroline and phone booth File:TrackMasterKelly.jpg|Kelly File:TrackMasterBuster.jpg|Buster File:TrackMasterByron.jpg|Byron File:TrackMasterPatrick.jpg|Patrick File:TrackMasterOlivertheExcavator.jpg|Oliver File:TrackMasterNelson.jpg|Nelson External Links * Fisher Price Thomas TrackMaster Category:Merchandise